A jail of Crystal
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. [ItaSaku]COMPLETE! The Epilogue's rating could be a bit higher.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

And I know you use more "A crystal jail", but "A jail of crystal" sounded better, in my opinion!

A jail of crystal

the song used is: Hunter, by Dido

_With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there_

Sakura was there, laying naked on the stone floor, her slender arms wrapped around her knees.

She didn't remember when she had been carried in that filthy place, nor why.

Her memories just reminded her of that painful night, the failure of her retrieval mission and then…

Then it was all black, as the soiled walls of that hollow room.

It was odd.

So outlandish that sometimes she wanted to break down and laugh as desperately as she could.

She was a prisoner, Sakura knew it from the beginning.

And after some time, when hours began to blend with days, and days with weeks, she finally found out_ who_ kidnapped her.

It was strange.

When she would go out of there, she will tell the villagers about that.

Yes, because Akatsuki's members had proved to be…human?

Well, maybe she was now thinking too highly of them, but she had to admit they turned out to be less animal-like than she ever thought.

She knew they captured her, probably without any visible reason.

But, really, she didn't expect them to be like that.

She hadn't been raped, nor beaten, or wounded.

They just took off her clothes, leaving her bare and exposed in that room.

It didn't make sense.

Not to Sakura's straight mind.

So she spent her whole time of reclusion trying to put together all the small fragments of that shattered enigma – not that she would have had something better to do.

But this speculation brought to light something very interesting.

And then it was all clearer.

They weren't animals, it was true.

They were _monsters_.

They didn't' harass or abuse her, she could tell it because she was a medic nin.

But it wasn't pity, or gentleness: it was because they weren't _allowed_ to touch her.

She was going to be _his_ personal toy.

And it was even worse.

_If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own_

Now she could feel it.

She could sense it seeping through the air, lingering in the shadows, hunting her down in her dreams.

He was there and he was observing her.

And he wanted her to know.

She found herself hoping to be wounded, to see her blood slowly sneaking out of her veins leaving her cold, lifeless body on that wintry stone.

She would have felt alive, at least.

Because she was starting to think of herself as a mere tool.

A useful tool to _his _own pleasure.

For loitering like that, between life and death, consciousness and unconsciousness, was even worse than being raped and beaten up.

He didn't touch her, but he was driving her crazy anyway.

His red eyes were there, she knew it.

They were analyzing her, studying her movements, reading her thoughts.

She had been left there, naked, as plain as a glass of water.

She was his little toy, a pleasant game to play.

And he wanted her to know.

So she felt her mind slowly losing the grip on reality, dragging her to a point of no return.

And it was even worse.

_I want to be a hunter again  
want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go._

She finally found out, now she was sure.

The shattered enigma had finally recomposed.

She cried, but he didn't hear.

She screamed, but he just laughed.

She begged him, but he didn't care.

It was like playing hide and seek with the devil.

But she had nowhere to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Chapter two

the song used is: Monster in disguise, by Audio Karate

_She has seen no words speak through him  
He has seen her grow through plastic eyes  
And the sign that's posted on the door reads  
Do not enter, monster in disguise_

I f you were trapped, naked and exposed like a beautiful puppet, what would you do?

And if your jailer would stand right in front of your eyes, carefully examining with his bloody gaze every single line, feature and amount of flesh of your bare body, what would you say?

"Please – she said – I beg you, I…"

"You are mine."

"I….I know, but…"

"But you are nothing."

"That's not true! I _am_ something. I am…"

"You are what?"

And then the words choked in her throat and nothing more than a low, painful moan, escaped through her lips.

He was right.

So damn right she almost felt the urge to bow down and contemplate in silence his magnificence.

Who was her?

Or, rather: _what _was her?

Was she a prisoner? Was she still human? Was she a toy?

She didn't know.

She was just there, laying on a wintry stone, observed and analyzed like a white mouse in a chemical lab.

_Because the flaws that run through you  
Will surely trample me you see _

This soul has many voids throughout me  
I have fallen deep inside  
Ill never find the right way  
And I'm sick of living life through weakness  


In the beginning she thought he would have raped her, sooner or later.

Or at least that he would have largely took advantage of her "laying-bare-prisoner" position.

But he did not.

Then, when she slowly began to lose her sense of time and light became nothing more than a painful recurrence to her swollen eyes, she leisurely found out that those weren't mere thoughts anymore.

They turned into_ hope_.

Why wasn't he trying to do _something _with her?

Wasn't she even worth the attention of a dirty criminal?

Had she fallen so low? Was she so disgusting?

She couldn't stand it. Every time her sick imagination reminded her of it, she felt the heart pounding in her chest, her body painfully shaking with fear and madness.

Horror and desire.

In fact, as hours ? Days? Years? Passed by, the horrible feeling of urge and necessity started to crawl under her pale skin, spreading through her mind and soul like an infectious virus, numbing her senses and weakening her reason.

She _needed_ it.

She needed it so badly.

There was nothing more than her body to connect her to reality.

And she didn't want to lose the grip.

_She says there's no such thing inside  
But he says that when I finally love me  
I wont break inside you will see  
Plus I promised mom and dad...  
_

His devilish laugh slowly crawled into the air, filling the darkness with his demoniac sound.

"You're nothing, Sakura. You're not a woman anymore. You're not a prisoner. And, in the end, you're not even a satisfying toy. What are you, then? You don't own anything of you, right now, Sakura. Nor your weakened body, nor you ailing mind. You're mine and mine alone. Nothing more than a naked pretty doll exposed in my personal showcase: one day, I'll finally break that crystal shield, Sakura. I'll just crush you. And it will be fun."

_Standing, sleeping, sitting, breathing,  
Cant help but feel the cold air in this room  
Complacency and urgency  
Ode to those that know better than I do_

And then it all went black.

Black as the stains on her innocent soul.

Black as the tears in her emerald eyes.

Black as the throbbing desire of his merciless attention.

Because, in the end, she was human.

And she just desperately wanted to feel alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Chapter three

the son used is: Maybe I'll go, By Lene Marlin

_You think you've made it everything's going so fine  
But then appears someone who wanna  
Tear you down  
Wanna rip you off those few nice things you've found  
When and if you hit the ground.  
Then it's falling kinda hard _

She had nothing.

Nothing to rely, nothing to hold onto.

Not a single word to believe in, not a coherent thought to trust.

Nothing but her bare self and her bare body.

Nothing but that wintry stone.

And so? How was it possible to bear that shattered reality?

How was it possible to keep on breathing?

She needed something. She needed it more than her life.

Because it actually _was _her life.

_Cause all you do is being yourself  
Trying everything to succeed somehow.  
But that's not the way things are right now.  
Feeling kinda lost._

Sakura felt like going insane.

She was dragged farther and farther from the surface, sinking in a bloody ocean of dark thoughts.

Bloody.

Bloody as the eyes of her jailer.

Bloody.

Bloody as her painful contemplations, bloody as her numbed view which reminded her of how foolish she was.

What was wrong?

What was wrong with those thoughts?

Was she really going crazy, or… were they just the last hints of her sanity?

It was hard to tell.

Well, if Sakura was another person, in another situation, she would have thought she was just getting mad and she would have been horrified by her nonsense.

But, since she was just herself and she was in that situation, she didn't blame herself.

She couldn't blame herself.

Was it wrong being attached to life?

Was it wrong wanting to break that painful solitude?

The solitude.

The scaring sound of silence.

Nothing but those four soiled walls hidden by the darkness

Nothing but her breath, her pulse, her sobs.

Nothing but her and her alone..

It was just Sakura _and _Sakura.

Sakura _with_ Sakura.

Sakura _against_ Sakura.

And it was unbearable.

So, was it _really _wrong to long for freedom?

Was it wrong to want to escape from that loneliness?

But then…how? How to get out of there?

Hot to free herself from those invisible chains?

_Those reasons  
Those unkind words being expressed  
Oh¡­ they'll get to you I promise one day.  
But maybe then it's too late for you to say  
I knew it from the go cause you know  
That's some miles away from the truth.  
Don't forget_

What could she do?

She had nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

Nowhere to cry, or scream, or collapse.

She had no one.

No one to wipe away her tears, no one to hug, no one to talk to, no one to rely onto.

No one.

No one, except for _him_.

Yes, him.

Her only link to the human world.

Her only chance to live. Her only _reason_ to live.

_Hey what do you think of me now  
Am I not like I once were  
Still if you don't know me  
What's the story of this pen  
I guess you're not a stranger  
And I can tell you're not a friend_

No, it couldn't be.

It was wrong.

ABSOLUTELY WRONG!

It was fool, stupid, nonsense, out of reality!

It was…

It was just logic.

Painful., maybe incredible.

But logic.

Sakura was a young girl.

A beautiful young girl.

Sakura was attached to life.

Sakura _loved_ life.

And that _man_ was the only _frail little wire_ to connect her to her ungrateful existence.

The only little thing.

The only hope left in that desert of devastation.

And so, was it _really_ wrong to treasure that tiny thing?

Was it _really _wrong to live for it, long for it, cry and pray for it?

Was it _really_ wrong…

To love Uchiha Itachi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Chapter four

the song used is: Every breath you take, by Police

ITACHI'S POV

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break   
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

It was fun.

The funniest thing he had ever done.

So fun he almost wanted to _laugh_.

When Kisame told him he saw "that little pink-haired girl friend of his little brother", he just thought it would have been a good distraction, a cute funny present to fill his boring time.

But when they kidnapped her and he saw how innocent, frail, lovely she looked, he felt something shaking his stomach and a warm, pure feeling crawling under his skin.

He didn't want her to be a distraction.

He didn't want her to be an amusing toy .

He wanted her to be _his_ distraction.

_His_ amusing toy.

So he ordered Kisame to took off her clothes and lock her up in the darkest room of their hideout.

No one was allowed to see her.

Ho one was allowed to talk to her.

She was_ his_ doll, _his_ pleasant game.

Why should he have to share her with the others?

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

In the beginning he didn't know what to do with her.

Torture her?

No way, he could have done it to whomever he wanted.

Kiss her?

Too simple.

Rape her?

Maybe.

So he decided to take a little more time and watch her carefully, pondering about the best way to get the highest pleasure from her.

And the results of his examination proved to be astonishing.

That girl was really something.

During her first days of reclusion, she was fierce, obstinate, prideful and she used to sit in the brightest corner of the room without eating or drinking anything.

But then, as the time slowly passed by, her mind obviously began to be dragged away from the surface as she was clearly drowning in a dark ocean of fear and doubts.

She began to drink, at first, and then to eat something. Her eyes began to water and she buried herself in the shadows, refusing the light.

And then it was all clear.

As plain as a jail of crystal.

He could rape her, it was true.

He could just plunge his body into hers and shatter her poor illusions, making her even more miserable and pathetic than she already was.

But why did he have to spoil all of his pleasure by doing something so sudden and violent?

He would have crushed her, it was sure.

But he would have done it little by little.

Word by word.

Moment by moment.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
_

_Oh, can't you see? You belong to me._

Now he wanted to let her know of his presence.

So, taking advantage of the obscurity, he started to wander aimlessly in her room, his Sharingan slowly capturing her features.

As expected from her, she found it out.

She knew she was observed.

_Every breath you take…_

Fear and sorrow soon took control of her mind, driving her to insanity.

And she began to break.

_Every move you make…_

She cried, but he didn't hear.

She screamed, but he just laughed.

She begged him, but he didn't care.

His plan was working perfectly.

He really was a genius.

A dark, evil genius.

But this wasn't enough.

He didn't want to just open a fracture in her fragile ego.

He wanted to crush her completely.

_Every bond you break…_

Therefore he decided to talk to her., to show her the truth about her future.

And once again, he was surprised.

She tried!

She tried to defend herself.

She tried to put a shield between them in order to preserve her few hints of sanity.

And she failed.

She just spat out some words, but her eyes betrayed her.

The fracture was widening.

And it was _absolutely wonderful_.

But it wasn't enough, yet.

Why did he had to be happy with this, if he could _obtain_ more?

_Every step you take…_

But he had not to crave for long.

His dessert was shortly served on a silver tray.

He did it.

He did it more quickly and easily than he ever thought.

She fell in love with him.

_I'll be watching you…_

The plan was accomplished.

Now she was ready to shatter.

It was just a matter of time.

_I'll be watching you…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Chapter five

the song used is: Whisper, by Evanescence

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself_

Love.

The most wonderful feeling, the sweetest sensation.

Love.

A beautiful white rose. Its delightful scent, its overwhelming pureness, its lovely softness, its…

Thorns.

You can smell it, but you can never touch it.

You can look at it, but you can never reach it.

Or, someday, you will…

Bleed.

And Sakura was now bleeding.

It is astonishing how our mind sometimes manages to break those chains just to get a chance to rely on something.

But was it right?

It is really good to escape from reality just to grab on something tiny and unstable?

No, it isn't.

It is really logic to devote your heart to someone who is just draining out your last, strained, energies?

No, it isn't, but…

What would you do, then?

What would you do if the only thing you saw is darkness?

What would you do if the only answer to your screaming was the astounding silence and you weren't able to recognize the sound of your own voice anymore?

What would you do if the only way to make you feel _alive_ was to dug your nails in your arms hoping you would bleed to _death_?

You would…

Love.

As much as you could.

As desperately as you could.

_This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

But then…how?

How is it possible to love someone is just having fun with you?

How is it possible to pray the one is driving you to the utter insanity?

How is it possible to crave and long and _moan_ and _whisper_ and SCREAM and BLEED for the one is slowly leading you to your grave?

How?

Angels and devils don't blend.

But Sakura didn't feel like an angel anymore.

Darkness is tainting.

Once you are drowning in it you can't escape.

You will soak it up, sickly.

You will sense it running through your veins and slowly affecting your body, your mind, your soul, every single atom of your whole being.

You will be lost.

And you won't know you are.

So will try to get out of it, to hold on something wishing not to drown.

And she was trying.

Because she was afraid.

Afraid to go down, afraid to get mad, afraid to…

Die.

_Don't turn away  
- Don't give in to the pain -  
Don't try to hide  
- Though they're screaming your name -  
Don't close your eyes  
- God knows what lies behind them -  
Don't turn out the light  
- Never sleep never die - _

She didn't know the real Sakura had already died.

Who was her, now?

Just a puppet.

Why was she there?

To make him laugh.

Why was he treating her like that?

Because it was fun.

Sakura discovered the pain.

The pain of being rejected, the pain of being unwanted, the pain of feeling your only connection to life slowly disappearing, leaving her bare and alone.

Not that she cared of being naked anymore.

Not that she cared of_ anything_, anymore.

It was just pain, sorrow, grief, and the numb awareness of being utterly wrong without the might to change it.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

Was it love, then?

Was it that lovely white rose ?

No, it was not.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
_

There were stains of blood on ashen petals.

_Whispered voices at my ear_

She finally felt it.

She felt is so clearly she wanted to die.

_Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear_

The last hints of her sanity told her.

_She beckons me  
Shall I give in_

She fell in love with him

She fell in love with a monster.

She prayed and begged the man who was crushing her.

_Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for_

And then it was all shattered.

Shattered as her wishful illusions.

Shattered as her bleeding heart,

Shattered as her already broken soul.

_I rise to meet my end_

It was so stark and yet so obscure.

Don't pick up that rose, Sakura.

Or someday, you will…

Break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Chapter six

the song used is: My Last Breath, by Evanescence

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
_

There was no chance.

No hope, no possibility, no time, no world, no love, no…

Strength.

Nothing. 

It all fell apart.

Everything was crushed, smashed, ruined, lost….

Broken.

She tried.

She tried with all her force.

She held onto everything she could.

She dug her nails into reality, dreadfully trying not to lose her grip.

_All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid_

But she failed.

She got broken.

Shattered, fractured, defeated, psychologically beaten.

Why?

Why did it have to happen to _her_?

Why was she so miserable?

Why, why, why, why…

WHY?

Because it was her fate.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you_

Since she had been kidnapped, all she did was _hoping_.

In the beginning she _hoped_ not to be killed.

Then, as the needles of her invisible clock began to slow down, and she found out she won't be slaughtered for sure, she moved her wishes to freedom, _hoping_ to be set free as soon as possible.

But, though she quickly found out it was out of the question, her mind didn't betray her.

Her expectations just melted slowly, filling every cell of her being.

And she started to _hope_ again.

Daily.

For every little thing she was blessed with.

She_ hoped_ they would serve her something warm to eat.

She _hoped_ she wouldn't break down and cry again.

She _hoped _she had enough chakra left to heal her self-induced scratches.

However, as he_ finally _began to show up, her daily routine began to twist, swirling and spinning on itself like an intricate ball of wool, definitely shattering her last, feeble illusions.

But she didn't fail to _hope_.

At first, she _hoped_ he would have gone away, leaving her alone.

Then, as the loneliness became something _absolutely_ unbearable, she wished she would sense his presence more often, hushing herself with the unpleasant thought of being watched.

But she knew he found it out.

Because, after some…_time_? – For she really didn't know _how much time_ had passed since _that day_ -he started to come less and less frequently, leaving her to face her solitude.

_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there._

And her silent longing for someone.

Anyone.

Everyone.

No one.

He _really_ loved to play, it was clear.

As plain as a jail of crystal.

He was a black, evil cat and she was a white, innocent mouse.

Wasn't it obvious?

And so, was she playing his game?

Was she suiting his plans?

But then, what was left?

What was left to _hope_?

What was left to believe in?

Nothing.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_

Could she trust those four filthy walls, that soiled floor, that indescribable obscurity?

Could she trust her bare and exposed body which gave her sweet and painful sensations every time she felt _him_ near?

Could she trust her sick mind which persuaded her to fall in love with _him_?

And so…did she really have something to hold onto before sinking down?

What could she hope to happen, now?

Nothing.

Nothing except for…

Dying.

Passing out, disappearing, fading, blending with the upcoming time.

But not even get murdered was something simple.

They didn't want to kill her in the beginning, they surely didn't want to kill her in the end.

And so what?

How could she manage to get her last, strained energies out of her body?

Uchiha Itachi wouldn't spoil his precious, tiny toy in such a way.

Akatsuki's members wouldn't have touched her neither, because she was _his_.

There was an only way to accomplish her plan.

And Sakura found it out quickly.

She was going to do it.

Without hesitation, without regretting, without looking backward.

She was going to follow that path.

The path that leads to eternity.

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._

And so she did.

_- Say goodnight - Holding my last breath_

She did a few seals, concentrating her chakra into her fingers.

She sharply looked at her nails, watching them turning into something more similar to claws.

_- Don't be afraid - Safe inside myself_

She sighed, then she slowly traced with her claws the line of the veins in her arms.

She smiled as she saw thick streams of blood leisurely coming out of the wounds, pouring on the dirty floor.

_- Holding me - Are my thoughts of you_

She sighed again, then….

She dipped her fingers in blood, fully tasting its wetness on her soft skin.

She almost chuckled when a harsh pain shook her entire body.

_Holding my last breath_

She glanced at the floor.

Bloody.

She glanced at her arms.

Bloody.

She glanced at her fingers.

Bloody.

_Safe inside myself_

And she broke down and laughed.

As loudly as she could.

As sincerely as she could.

As long as she could.

_Are my thoughts of you_

Then, as she sensed her last energies slowly parting from her body, she immersed her fingers in the blood again, slowly tracing some lines on her cheek.

A butterfly.

A red, bloody, butterfly.

And then there was no chance.

_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._

No hope, no possibility, no time, no world, no love, no…

Strength.

_It ends …_

She died, her hands holding her chest in an endless hug.

_Here…_

In the end, she was able to fly again.

_Tonight…_


	7. Epilogue

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** A jail of crystal

**Genre:** General / Romance / Horror

**Summary: **A dark room, a dark thought. The painful speculation and awareness of a hunted prisoner. ItaSaku

**Rating:** PG13/ R

**Parings**: Itachi x Sakura

**Main Characters: ** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Ok, it should have been a One-shot, but…I couldn't resist the urge to keep on writing it. I hope You'll like it! Thanks!

A jail of crystal – Epilogue

the song used is: A life for rent, by Dido

_I haven't really ever found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

"She died" Kisame said, slamming the door open.

"Huh?" Itachi replied without even turning round.

But his mind was now filled with wonderful sensations.

It was great.

Did she really accomplished his plan so perfectly?

Was she really so pure, and innocent, and plain and…

stupid?

"She died. She killed herself cutting her veins" continued Kisame.

"Really?" he asked in an indifferent tone, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Come and see"

_But if my life is for rent and I don't lean to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

It was true.

So wonderfully true Itachi almost wanted to feel cheerful.

She was lying there, her arms wrapped around her chest.

He bent down, watching at her carefully.

She was even more beautiful, now that her lips were black and swollen, now that her casing was pure and ashen and her blood was completely spilled on the soiled ground, now that her cheeks were tainted with an intricate pattern of red, gory lines.

And he wholly felt it.

He kissed her, slowly sucking her lifeless lips, tasting their wintry savour as he plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, deeply inhaling the scent of death.

His hands vaguely reached her bare, wintry breast, her stomach, her ashen legs, every single part of her now useless being.

_I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea  
To travel the world alone  
and live my life more simply  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me_

When he parted from her he smiled, then traced with his sharpened nails that red butterfly, cutting her pale, inert skin and smiling even more as just a few drops of blood dripped on her cheek.

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

"Throw her" he said, loosening his grip on her and finally getting up.

"What?" Kisame asked, frowning.

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive_

If my life is for rent...

_and I don't lean to buy…  
_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get …  
_

"Throw her in a river. She's not fun anymore."

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine…_

_Cos nothing I have is truly…_

_mine…_


End file.
